


Several Things Jim Kirk Learned About Being A Woman

by ginamc



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk never really understood how hard it was being a woman in a man’s world until she became one.</p><p>WARNING: Brief mention of feminine bleeding in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first genderswap fic—because you have to do every trope once, right?

Despite his reputation, Jim was truly as clueless about women as any man. Sure, he knew his way around a woman’s body, but the female mind was a mystery even he couldn’t solve. That was what had landed him in his current predicament. He—or rather, she—sat on a biobed in the Medbay being poked, prodded and scanned a dozen times over by a baffled Doctor McCoy. She felt like a lab rat and her friend’s constant murmurs of “amazing” and “damn” were getting old quick.

“Aren’t you done yet?” she bit out. “I don’t think scanning me a fifth time will change the data, so unless you need me for something else, I really should get to the bridge.”

McCoy frowned. “Like hell. You’re off duty until we can figure out what the hell caused this.”

She stiffened. “You said yourself that other than being turned into a woman, I’m in perfect health. There’s no reason why I can’t be on the bridge right now. If you decide you need to run more tests, I’ll come back.”

“All right,” McCoy murmured. “Same goes for if you start feeling funny. You report back here on the double.”

She nodded and slid off the bed, nearly running into Spock on her way out.

“Hey, I was just about to come find you. Bones cleared me for bridge duty and I know you’ve been up there for nearly 18 hours, so I’ll take over if you want to get some rest.”

“That is agreeable,” Spock murmured.

She smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, her brow furrowing when Spock stiffened.

“Spock, what—?”

“With your permission, I wish to retire to my quarters,” Spock interrupted.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “But--”

Spock inclined his head and hurried out the doors. She turned to Bones. “What the hell was that all about?”

McCoy paused. “You did get a little handsy.”

“What?” she protested. “The slap on the shoulder? I do that all the time.”

“As a man, yes. But it means something a helluva lot different coming from a woman.” At Jim’s confused expression, McCoy sighed. “The only time I’ve ever seen a woman touch a man like that is when she’s flirting.”

“Oh,” she murmured. “But I wasn’t—”

McCoy nodded. “I know that, you know that and I think deep down Spock knows that. But right now, his eyes and his brain are sending mixed messages. He knows you’re a man, but his eyes are telling him you’re a woman. Hell, I’m still having trouble keeping it straight and you’re my best friend.”

She sighed. “If this whole thing wasn’t complicated enough. Why the hell do women have to be so difficult?”

* * *

She’d stepped onto the bridge, too lost in thought to consider the reaction she’d get. It wasn’t until she slid into the command chair that she realized everyone was staring. A scowl formed on her lips, her irritation obvious. It was then that she wondered exactly how many crewmembers had been informed of the situation.

Sighing, she stood to face her crew, hands folded together behind her back. “I’m going to make this short and to the point,” she barked. “I may be a woman, but I’m still your commanding officer and I expect the same treatment and level of professionalism on my bridge as if I were a man. If anyone has a problem with that, get off my bridge and I’ll sign your transfer order.”

For several moments, no one moved. But the second she turned back to face the viewscreen, she heard the familiar swish of the lift doors. She knew without even turning around who’d left. A self-deprecating smile slid across her lips. Mitchell never had been able to handle the thought of a woman in charge.

“Anyone else?” she offered. Silence. “Good.”

They’d stayed in orbit for as long as they could. She’d tried to convince the counselwomen to remove whatever voodoo they’d put on him to change him in the first place. But, of course, they’d said they couldn’t. It would reverse itself, they’d said, when he’d learned his lesson and started behaving like a good little Human. Respect for women, it seemed, was going to take more than a day for him to learn.

* * *

Right now, Jim Kirk really wanted to hit something. What the hell did the man need? Sworn testimony?

“Ambassador, I promise you this minor setback in no way affects my abilities and it won’t have any bearing on the negotiations. We’ve arranged a neutral location for the meeting to make you more comfortable—”

“No,” the man hissed. “I refuse to negotiate with a female! You will select a substitute or there will be no treaty!”

It took everything she had to keep her temper in check. “Ambassador—”

Before he could finish, the screen went black. She’d sent Spock in her place. Halfway through the negotiations, one of the Depravans had made an attempt on Spock’s life. Fortunately, the weapon’s fire had just missed Spock’s major organs. Given that her First Officer needed time to heal, the Ambassador was forced to deal with Kirk.

Thankfully, the negotiations proceeded without a hitch and the man begrudgingly accepted Kirk’s (or rather, the Federation’s) terms. After the meeting was over, Kirk decided to stop by the Medbay to check on Spock.

“He’s in a healing trance, Jim,” McCoy offered. “So he’s not going to be particularly chatty.”

She nodded. “Yeah. But I have to see for myself that he’s okay. It should have been me down there, after all.”

“You didn’t know,” McCoy began, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Hell, none of us knew that the Depravians were so anti-female.”

She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have caved to his bullshit.” Her chest tightened and tears threatened.

McCoy’s features softened. “Hey, don’t get all weepy on me now,” he murmured, offering his friend a tissue. “Damn, I never could stand to see a woman cry.”

She grimaced, taking the tissue and dabbing the corners of her eyes. “Thanks.”

“If you need to talk, you know where to find me.”

Without another word, McCoy headed toward his office and she headed toward the private room toward the back of the Medbay.

* * *

She started awake at the sound of her name and sat up abruptly. As her eyes focused, she realized that the biobed in front of her was empty. Her heart raced as she wondered for a moment if something had happened to Spock while she was out. She heard her name again and turned to find Spock standing in front of her.

A grin spread across her lips and she had the almost irrepressible urge to hug him. “Glad to see you up and about, Commander.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Yes, Captain. The negotiations?”

“After you were hurt, they were forced to deal with me,” she replied, grinning wryly. “If I live the rest of my life never coming across another Depravian, I’ll die happy.”

She could swear she saw a flicker of concern in Spock’s eyes. “Were you not treated well?”

She chuckled. “They didn’t exactly go out of their way to make me feel welcome. The Ambassador only agreed on the condition that a man came with me as an intermediary.”

“I’m pleased that you are unharmed,” Spock offered.

A tense silence hung in the air between them for several moments until Jim broke it. “Spock—”

“Your apology is illogical, Captain,” Spock interrupted. “It is I who must apologize. My behavior towards you over the last 6.57 days has been unacceptable. If you wish to proceed with disciplinary action in that regard—”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Commander,” she teased with a grin. “I’d have probably reacted the same.”

Spock nodded and paused. “If it is agreeable, perhaps we could engage in a game of chess?”

“Sounds good,” she agreed. “I could use something to get my mind off of this whole mess. My quarters?”

* * *

She couldn’t help feeling a little awkward as she examined herself in the mirror. It was the first time she was really seeing her new body. She’d glanced at it in passing as she’d gotten ready in the morning over the last week; but now that she was finally starting to accept that she might be stuck as a woman, her curiosity got the better of her. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her, dark blonde waves flowing past her shoulders even as her tongue darted out to lick full, sensuous lips that turned up in a cocky smirk.

 _Maybe this won’t be so bad after all_ , she thought. _At least I’m hot_.

The doorchime startled her from her thoughts. “Enter,” she called unthinkingly. She turned to find Spock staring unblinkingly at her and she frowned. “What?”

Spock’s gaze dropped from hers. “Should you desire a moment to dress—”

Her cheeks flushed. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t think. Um, if you wouldn’t mind—”

He nodded and turned to face away from her. She then slipped into the civvies the quartermaster had provided. Once she was dressed, she cleared her throat. “I’m decent,” she breathed.

Spock turned back toward her, his gaze lingering a little too long on below the neck to be studying her clothing.

“My eyes are up here, Spock,” she bit out in irritation.

A muscle twitched slightly in his jaw and she could swear by the mild green tint to his cheeks that he was blushing. “I’m aware of that, Captain.”

Normally, she would have replied with some innuendo about her hotness. But things were already awkward and she wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t report her for sexual harassment. “If this is too awkward, I’ll understand,” she murmured. “I’m sure you’ve got a million better things to do anyway.”

Spock’s gaze softened. “Captain—Jim—I apologize if I have made you feel awkward. I find your company quite agreeable and have indeed missed it.”

“Me, too,” she admitted.

The corners of Spock’s lips twitched upward in a slight smile as he gestured toward the chess board, which she’d set up earlier. Nodding, she slid into the chair across from Spock and studied the board before making her first move.

* * *

Ten days after the Incident, it was finally starting to sink in that this whole situation might be permanent, a fact that she was brooding over with a glass of whiskey in her hand as she stared out the windows on the observation deck. Silent tears slid down her face as she shifted unsteadily, surely well past drunk by now. Hell, she was surprised she was still conscious. This body, it seemed, didn’t process alcohol the same. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, surprised to find Uhura standing over her.

“What are you doing here?” she slurred.

Uhura frowned. “Len’s worried about you. We all are.”

She scowled. “I’m fine.”

“No,” Uhura insisted. “You’re not. If you need to talk—”

Her gaze dropped to the glass in her hands and she sighed. “What if I’m stuck like this?” she choked. “What if Bones can’t fix it this time? Those damn alien women said they’d change me back when I learned my lesson. Who are they to judge that? For all I know, they don’t mean to change me back at all.”

Uhura’s features softened. “I wish I could give you the answers, but I’m as in the dark on this whole thing as you are. Despite the fact that you can be massively annoying sometimes, I don’t think you deserve the anxiety and misery this is causing you.”

She paused. “If you need help with anything woman-related, I’m here. I know we’re not best friends or anything, but I hate to see you like this.”

The corners of her lips lifted in a smile. “Believe it or not, I consider you to be one of my best friends.”

“Really?” Uhura breathed, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Kind goes along with working together on a daily basis, I guess. We start to depend on each other and from there, we start to care about each other.”

Uhura grinned. “Yeah. I guess it does.” She paused. “Hey, why don’t you come back to my quarters and we’ll talk some more. Nobody deserves to drink alone.”

For the first time in over a week, a genuine smile slid across her face. “Thanks, Uhura. I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, fuck my luck_ , she groaned.

Even reading all of the articles and books Uhura had suggested hadn’t prepared her for the reality of this. Her cheeks flushed bright red at the thought of anyone seeing her like this, but she could hardly go to the Medbay bleeding as heavy as she was. The blood would soak through her undergarments and the uniform trousers before she got there. Reluctantly, she commed Uhura and asked her to come to her quarters to help her with a ‘private matter’ before stripping her clothes off and getting into the shower to rinse off.

Once she’d finished showering, she wrapped a towel around herself and picked up her soiled clothes, then sent them down the laundry hatch, throwing the underwear down the recycling hatch. Uhura arrived several moments later with feminine sanitary products and a holofilm on a disk.

“This is utterly mortifying,” she muttered as she studied the instructions on the PADD for using the tampon.

“I’d put a liner in your underwear, too,” Uhura suggested.

Blushing, she did as Uhura suggested.

*  *  *

A half hour later, she was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed next to Uhura as she indulged in a bowl of chocolate ice cream while watching an old Earth chick flick called Titanic.

“Seriously!?” she exclaimed as she watched the scene unfolding on the screen. “Why can’t she just admit it? She’s ass over tit for him.” Uhura tried to hide a smirk, but failed miserably when Jim frowned. “What?”

“This is actually kind of fun,” Uhura offered.

She paused. “Yeah. It is, isn’t it?”

“Careful, Jim,” Uhura teased. “A person might start to think you like being a girl.”

Uhura laughed when she received a face full of pillow for her trouble. Picking up her own, she smacked Jim with it, nearly knocking the bowl of ice cream from her hands.

“Hey!” Jim protested, swinging her pillow again.

A pillow fight ensued and, despite Jim’s best attempts, her ice cream became a casualty of war. The two giggled as they collapsed together on the bed, sighing.

“I really appreciate your help, Uhura,” Jim began. “But I have a conference call early in the morning with Admiral Komack.”

Uhura grinned. “It’s fine. And call me Nyota. After everything tonight, I think it’s fair.”

*  *  *

She was really getting tired of the whole ‘hey, let’s punish the female because we hate women’ thing. This was the third time over the course of the three weeks that she’d needed a male member of her crew to talk the natives out of burning her at the stake or some such bullshit. She wondered if all women had it this raw or if it was just her.

“Take her,” the priest sighed. “But she is exiled from our world and never allowed to return.”

Spock inclined his head. “You are most gracious,” he murmured, grasping her by the arm and leading her toward the transport coordinates.

Once they were back on ship, Spock led her to the Medbay where she, after some protest, submitted to a medical exam.

“I’m fine, Bones,” she argued. “Spock, tell him I’m fine.”

“Doctor McCoy is correct,” Spock countered. “I believe the Human expression is ‘better safe than sorry’.”

Irritated, she mumbled under her breath as McCoy finished his scans.

“All right,” McCoy said. “You’re done. Come back if you feel dizzy or lightheaded.”

She jumped down from the biobed, grinning. “Will do.”

*  *  *

After the disaster of the recent mission, she found herself enjoying a glass of scotch whiskey in the quiet emptiness of the Officer’s mess as Spock tried to beat her at chess. Despite being fairly buzzed, she’d managed to win an astonishing two games. She fought back a grin at his focused expression.

“Give up yet?” she teased.

Spock’s gaze locked with hers and he arched an eyebrow. “You have not declared checkmate. It would be illogical to conclude the match at this time.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but in a rare moment of clumsiness, knocked her glass to the deck. Thankfully, it didn’t break. The last thing she needed to be doing in her current state of drunkenness was picking up sharp objects. Cursing a streak, she reached for the glass, unfortunately, at the same moment as Spock.

She gasped as their hands brushed against each other, a tingle of electricity shot through her hand as a brief image of her face flickering through her mind before she pulled her hand back sharply as though burned.

Her cheeks flushed. “Sorry,” she murmured. “I can get it.”

“Jim,” Spock whispered.

Their gazes locked and she exhaled sharply. The look in his eyes sent shivers racing down her spine. His pupils were dilated, the irises black as obsidian stones. Her heart thudded frantically as it threatening to beat out of her chest. She was so lost in the moment that she almost didn’t hear the doors whoosh open. The noise caused her to jump and drop her eyes from his.

“It’s getting late,” she murmured.

Spock inclined his head. “Yes. We should conclude our evening. I concede victory to you.”

*  *  *

The walk back to their respective quarters was long and quiet, neither one of them wanting to talk about what had almost happened in the Officer’s mess. If it was anyone else, she would have bet every credit she had to her name that she was about to be kissed. But this was Spock and he was with Uhura. They arrived after what seemed like an eternity.

Jim shifted as she wondered whether they should talk it out or just pretend it never happened. “Spock, I—”

“Good night, Captain,” Spock offered.

Before Jim could protest, he entered his quarters, leaving her alone in the corridor. Too tired to think, she shrugged it off as a reaction to the alcohol and entered her own quarters, preparing for bed.

*  *  *

She awoke the next morning with a horrible migraine and back pain that would make a grown man cry. Unable to move more than an inch or two, she reached over to press the button on the comm panel beside her bed. This was going to be the most humiliating moment of her life, but the pain was so debilitating that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Kirk to McCoy,” she murmured.

A moment later, his voice rang through the comm. “McCoy. What’d ya need, Jimmy?”

“I need some serious pain meds,” she groaned. “On the double.”

“What for?”

She snorted. “I would think that would be damned obvious,” she snapped. “For pain!”

“All right, Jim,” McCoy murmured. “All right. Calm down. No need to work yourself into a tizzy. I’ll be right there.”

Grumbling, she couldn’t even bring herself to be sorry for losing her temper. “Of all of the fucking stupid nonsense.”

The familiar ring of the door chime caused her to freeze.

_Well that was fast. Must have used the transporter or something._

“Enter,” she called.

To her surprise, the person who entered was none other than Spock.

“Spock?” she murmured. “What’re you—”

He arched an eyebrow. “I was preparing for my shift when I overheard you shouting at Doctor McCoy. Is there something I can assist with until his arrival?”

She blushed, her temper fading. “Yeah, actually.” She pointed to the portable heating pad on the floor. “Can you hand me that?”

Nodding, Spock retrieved the item. “Are your legs injured?”

The flush deepened. “Um, no. I just—it hurts to move very much. I woke up feeling like an elephant was doing a tap dance on my back.”

“A curious metaphor,” he murmured. “Does the item I retrieved for you lessen the pain?”

“Yeah,” she offered. “It heats up and I can lay it on the area that’s hurting. I can adjust the temperature, too. See?” She indicates the dial.

“Fascinating.”

She opened her mouth to reply when the doorbell to her quarters buzzed again.

“Enter.”

The doors swished open to reveal McCoy, who froze upon seeing Spock standing beside Kirk’s bed.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” he drawled, barely containing a grin.

Kirk tensed and tugged the sheet higher, aware of the ribbing she was going to get later. “Spock heard me yelling at you and came to check on me.”

Spock straightened. “If you have no further need of me—?”

She nodded. “Dismissed. And Spock?” He paused mid-turn, his gaze locking with hers. “Thank you.”

Inclining his head, he murmured, “You are welcome.”

Without another word, he turned and exited the room.

The moment the doors swished closed, McCoy smirked. “So—you gonna tell me the real reason he was in here?”

“Fuck you,” she bit out with a scowl.

McCoy clucked his tongue. “Such language from a lady.”

Her scowl deepened. “I think we both know that I’m anything but.”

Chuckling, McCoy added, “I imagine if you’d grown up a girl, you’d have been a tomboy.”

She snorted. “If I’d grown up a girl, I wouldn’t be the Captain of a starship.”

“You never know,” McCoy countered. “There are a lot more women reaching the higher ranks than there used to be. Look at Robbins.”

She frowned. “Chris’s first officer? I didn’t know they’d promoted her to Captain.”

McCoy pressed the hypo into the side of her neck and shrugged. “Came down the channels about a week ago. Maybe you just missed the memo?”

The medication took effect immediately and she sighed in relief. “Yeah,” she murmured, sitting up and stretching her arms upward. “I’ve had other things on my mind I guess.” Her gaze met McCoy’s and she grimaced at his glazed over look. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s creepy.”

His brain catching up, he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze from hers. “Sorry.”

She paused. “Is it really that bad?”

McCoy scratched the back of his neck. “Hell, Jim. It’s not that. It’s just—”

A slow smirk slid across her lips. “You think I’m hot.”

He flushed. “Yeah. It just figures that man or woman, you’re too good-looking for your own good.”

She froze. “Is that why Spock’s been acting weird around me? Because he finds me attractive as a woman?”

“He’s a Vulcan, Jim,” McCoy protested.

“Half-Vulcan, Bones.”

McCoy scowled. “His blood’s green and his ears are pointy. Same difference.”

Sliding from bed, she moved toward her wardrobe and removed her duty uniform, then glanced back at McCoy with a smile. “Thanks for the hypo, but I’m running late as it is. You still up for drinks after shift?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, striding toward the door. “See you then.”

Laying the skirt and top on the bed, she entered the bathroom to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month and a half since what she now referred to as the incident and she was surprised to find herself adapting to life as a woman. Thanks to now bi-weekly counseling sessions with M’Benga, she had accepted her fate and was even beginning to redefine her role as Captain. This resulted in a boost in crew morale and her developing closer friendships with a few women she’d never really interacted with before. Though the nature of her friendships with Spock, Nyota, Sulu, Bones, Chekov & Scotty changed, her relationships with them were as strong as ever. Nyota had become one of her greatest champions, defending her when she wasn’t there to defend herself.

“So,” she murmured. “Any plans for shore leave next month?”

Nyota fell silent.

Kirk frowned, laying a hand on her friend’s shoulder supportively. “It’s been a month, Ny. If he can’t see what he’s missing, it’s his loss.”

Nyota paused. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Kirk asked curiously.

“Be angry at him, but still be friends with him.”

A half smile slid across Kirk’s lips. “It’s not easy. For the first week, I wouldn’t talk to him outside of duty and he finally had to resort to going to Bones to figure out why.” She paused. “I know it hurts, but it’ll get easier. Sure, you’ll still miss the way it was and when you think about what you had, it’s gonna hit a nerve. But eventually you’ll come to the same conclusion that I have and realize that its better that he was honest with you than that he drag it out for months, which would have only made it harder. It’s not his fault, Ny. Sometimes wanting something to work just isn’t enough.”

Nyota nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks and burying her nose in the pillow. “You know, this whole thing has brought out a new side of you. Who knew Jim Kirk could be so sensitive and so insightful.”

Kirk protested. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve always been sensitive and insightful.”

“Yes,” Nyota murmured. “I realize that now. I was too wrapped up in the walls you threw up to protect yourself.”

Sombering, Kirk sighed. “Mom wasn’t around much. I mean, she tried. But it was just too painful. Sam and I just reminded her too much of dad. And Sam...he took off when I was really young, so I was stuck with Frank and he was never the affectionate type. I guess I learned not to get too attached because the people that supposedly love you always end up leaving anyway.”

Nyota studied him for a moment. “You know that we all love you, right? Leonard, Hikaru, Pavel, Montgomery, and me, I mean. Even Spock cares about you in his own way. We’ll always be here for you. We’re not going anywhere.”

Tears threatened and Kirk laughed. “Look at me. I’m turning into some weepy, emotional girl.”

Nyota grinned. “I hate to break it to you, Kirk, but that’s not exactly a new development.”

Both laughed.

“Anyway,” Kirk smiled. “Bones’s birthday is coming up next week and I thought what better way to annoy him than to throw a party.”

“Ooo!” Nyota squealed. “That’s a great idea! I’ll bet we can get Chef to make his favorite meal!”

Kirk nodded. “And I’ve already talked to Chef about a cake and I’ve sent a memo out to the crew. We just need to enlist some people to help with the decorations and plan a diversion to keep Bones out of the way until we’re ready for him.”

*  *  *

“Come on, Bones,” Kirk goaded. “If you’re not going to let me give you a present, at least let me give you my time. Chef made chicken fried steak—your favorite.”

“Fine,” McCoy grumbled.

Kirk grinned. Steering him toward the Officer’s Mess, she could scarcely contain her excitement. They arrived a few moments later. McCoy frowned when they stepped into the dark room only to jump nearly out of his skin when the lights suddenly came on and cries of “Surprise!” and “Happy birthday!” echoed throughout the small room.

McCoy turned on Kirk, glaring. “I said no party, damn you!” he growled.

Kirk shrugged, unfazed. “I had my fingers crossed.”

Despite his grumbling, McCoy joined the group and accepted the hugs, cheek kisses and handshakes from the party goers without complaint. About a half hour in, he was even smiling and joking with Scotty and Sulu, a half-consumed mint julep in his hand. Pleased at having successfully drawn McCoy out of his shell for the evening, Kirk focused on enjoying herself.

By the end of the party, most of those in attendance were blitzed beyond sense and, having been given the day off the next day, unconcerned about their lack of sobriety. Kirk herself wandered on wobbly legs, her laugh ringing loudly in the confined space. She’d spent a rather pleasant evening chatting with Nyota, avoiding very much contact with Spock out of respect for her friend’s still healing heart, female solidarity driving the decision.

Despite outward appearances, she could tell that seeing Spock in such a casual setting had upset Nyota and that combined with them both being drunk had led Kirk to walk her back to her quarters, only intending to make sure she’d be all right. Instead they’d ended up in Kirk’s quarters.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kirk murmured, rubbing her hand over her friend’s back in soothing circles.

Nyota’s normally stoic expression crumbled and she threw her arms around Kirk’s neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Despite her own discomfort, Kirk hugged her friend tightly and whispered tender reassurances into her ear.

“I know this is going to sound weird,” Nyota rasped. “But can I stay here tonight? I—I don’t want to be alone.”

Kirk nodded. “Of course, Ny. Whatever you need. I’ll take the couch. You take the bed.”

But when Kirk moved to stand, Nyota only clung tighter. Sighing, Kirk pressed a comforting kiss to her friend’s forehead, which led to peppered kisses all over her face. Without thinking, Kirk brushed her lips against Nyota’s and froze.

“I’m sorry, Ny,” she slurred. “I didn’t mean to—”

To her surprise, Nyota cut her off with a kiss, this one less tender.

“This really isn’t a good idea,” Kirk murmured. “You’re vulnerable and I don’t want to take advantage.”

Nyota pouted. “You’re not. I want you.”

Kirk paused. “I’ll tell you what,” she began. “If you still feel that way in the morning, then I won’t stop you. But you mean too much to me for a drunken one-night stand.”

“‘Kay,” Nyota mumbled, wrapping her arms around Kirk and burying her face in her shoulder. “Can I still stay?”

“Yeah,” Kirk agreed. “But no funny business.”

Nyota yawned. “Good night, Jim.”

“Good night, Ny,” she mumbled.

The two drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk gasped in surprise as she awoke to the rather wet, yet pleasant sensation of Nyota’s tongue lapping at her exposed nipples.

“Good morning to you, too,” she moaned.

Nyota grinned. “Not my fault. Woke up with them in my face and couldn’t resist a taste.”

“Didn’t think you swung that way,” Kirk breathed.

A gentle nibble had Kirk all but whimpering as she arched into Nyota’s clever tongue. “Gaila and I had a thing for awhile.”

“Gaila?” Kirk choked.

Nyota shrugged. “We were roommates. It was convenient.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. Got me worked up just thinking about it.”

A dark chuckle slid past Nyota’s lips. “Oh, really? So your current state has nothing to do with how much you love having these tasty little pebbles bitten and licked?”

As if to prove her point, she sucked Kirk’s nipple into her mouth and bit it lightly, then laving it with her moist tongue. She smiled, thrilled at Kirk’s wanton moan.

Kirk hissed, “Maybe a little.”

“Only a little?” Nyota prodded as she tweaked a tender nipple just slightly.

Kirk’s hands tangled in the sheets, her body twisting as fire and ice raced through her veins. “Okay, okay,” she panted. “A lot.”

Nyota licked her lips seductively. “Well, this is a switch. Who would have guessed that the right touches would have you at my mercy?” Her grin widened. “I wonder...if you’re this pliant from a little nipple play, how will you react when I finally shove my fingers into that tight, hot, wet pussy?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Kirk offered, arching her hips into Nyota’s teasing hand.

Soft fingers slid slowly along the waistband of Kirk’s panties. “Love these, by the way,” Nyota murmured. “Always figured you’d go for something more provocative, but these are almost sweet. You can tell a lot about a person by their underwear, you know. These suggest that while you like feeling sexy, you’re practical about it.”

Kirk smirked and within moments, had Nyota on her back with her wrists pinned above her head. “Maybe I just don’t see the point in spending so much time focused on a piece of cloth when it’s just going to end up on the floor anyway.”

Their lips met in a fervor as their mutual desires collided, burning hotter than any star. Soft hands sought out firm, pliable breasts as sweat-covered bodies slid against one another in an achingly slow exploration. After all, they had all day.

They were interrupted by the familiar chirp of the communicator.

Kirk groaned. “Ignore it,” she murmured, resuming her attention to Nyota’s pulsepoint.

Another chirp.

Again, Kirk strove to ignore it.

By the third time, she was sighing in exasperation as she flipped the device open. “What?” she growled.

“Just reminding you that you promise to come in for your annual physical today,” came McCoy’s reply.

She struggled to conceal a gasp at the feel of Nyota’s lips caressing her pulse point. It took everything she had to keep her voice even.

“Shit,” she muttered. “Can’t I do it another time? I’m kinda busy.”

McCoy grunted. “That’s what you said last time...and the time before that. Unless it’s ship’s business, I expect to see your ass parked on one of these bio-beds in 10 minutes.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

Flipping the communicator closed, she turned to Nyota wearing a smirk. “Bet I can make you come in five.”

Nyota arched an eyebrow in an expression so reminiscent of Spock that Kirk wondered if Nyota wasn’t turning into a Vulcan herself. “You’re on.”

*  *  *

As she entered the Medbay with a slight bounce in her step, she knew her sudden mood swing was going to annoy Bones until he got to the bottom of it. But she had no intention of divulging a single detail. For once, she wanted them for herself. She all but hopped onto the biobed and nodded to Chapel, who went to retrieve McCoy.

“Well, shit. The universe must be imploding,” McCoy drawled. “The Captain actually showing up when she said she would.”

Kirk stuck out her tongue. “Fuck you, too.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Real mature.”

“Whoever said I was?” she joked.

He eyed her warily. “Not ten minutes ago, you were grumpy as a mama grizzly. What’d you do?”

She shrugged. “Hormones.”

From his expression, it was clear that he didn’t believe her, but he let it go and started her physical. “That was some party,” he drawled. “How’d you put all that together so fast, anyway? You must’ve had help.”

“Nope. I’m just awesome like that,” Kirk smirked.

McCoy chuckled. “How’s Uhura doing? I heard she was drunk as a skunk and you had to all but carry her to her quarters.”

Kirk froze, fighting the blush that was threatening. “She’s fine. She just had a bit too much to drink is all. The whole thing with Spock is still a sore spot for her.”

To her surprise, McCoy suddenly turned coy and refused to meet her gaze. He was hiding something.

“You tell me your secret and I’ll tell you mine,” she whispered conspiratorially. The flush that filled McCoy’s cheeks told her she was on the right track. “Come on, Bones. It’ll stay between us. I swear.”

McCoy snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

She frowned. “No, really.” Pausing, she continued. “Fine. As as gesture of good faith, I’ll tell you mine first. But swear you won’t tell anyone. I--we’re not sure if we want anyone to know yet.”

His curiosity piqued, McCoy replied, “All right, now you’ve got my attention. What’s his name? It better not be Chekov. The kid’s too damned young for your type of fooling around.”

She shook her head. “Actually, it’s a her.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Her?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“It’s not one of my nurses, is it? Because I’ve heard rumors--”

Sighing in exasperation, Kirk offered, “It’s Uhura.”

The tricorder in McCoy’s hands fell to the deck with a clatter as he stared at her wide-eyed. “You’re kidding. God, please tell me you’re fucking with me.”

An impish grin slid across her lips. “‘Fraid not.” Her gaze dropped to her hands. “She stayed with me in my quarters last night.”

McCoy cursed. “Damn it, kid! She’s still on the rebound from Spock. What makes you think this is a remotely good idea? The last thing she needs is more heartbreak.”

Scowling, she bit out, “Thanks, Bones. Really supportive.”

“Supportive?” McCoy sputtered. “Seriously?!”

She shook her head. “The last thing I want to do is hurt her.” Running a hand through her long blonde curls, she confessed, “I love her, Bones. I have since the Academy.”

“Shit, Jimmy!” he rasped. “How the hell did you keep that a secret? I had no idea and I’m your best friend.”

“I didn’t even realize it myself until I saw her and Spock kiss on that transporter pad just before we boarded Nero’s ship,” she admitted.

McCoy scrubbed a hand over his face. “You can never do anything half-assed, can you? It’s all or nothing.”

A weak smile slid across her lips. “Yeah, I know. Always gotta want the hottest, most unattainable girl in the Federation.”

“Well, hell,” McCoy sighed. “I hope it works out.”

She laughed. “I don’t really believe in God, but I promise you I’ll be praying.”


End file.
